


Blind

by mrhiddles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's in a frat and Loki's not. It's close to finals and a year to graduation and Loki finally accepts one of Thor's badgering attempts at getting him to attend one of Thor's parties. But Thor back peddles when he realizes Loki is more interested in some of the darker aspects these parties can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: Mild description of hazing. It's brief and not graphic, and it's only a mention in passing. And also there could be the possibility of some misunderstanding the later content as noncon but it's not. I wanted in no way to make any of this noncon.
> 
> I contemplated making this a 'bad' fraternity, but wanted to steer clear of that and all it entails. This story is more focused around a series of truth or dare games when everyone knows what they're getting into.
> 
> I have, however, always liked the blindfold (and I just love the truth or dare) kink when it comes to Thor and Loki and so this is my au attempt at battling that.

Loki is marking paragraphs in a chemistry textbook when Thor walks in, flushed in the face and smiling. When he comes around Loki’s chair, Loki smells alcohol and sighs.

“I can’t go out tonight, Thor. I have to study.”

Thor kneels beside Loki, arms folded on the table in front of them. He watches silently as Loki goes back to reading, to highlighting, to marking pages with sticky notes. He thumbs through the text quickly. He hasn’t failed an exam in the three years he’s been here. He knows how to pinch his time to factor in enough to study and to have fun—that fun not always being going to parties.

“It’s boring without you.”

Loki shakes his head and keeps reading.

“The beer’s free tonight,” Thor tries again. Loki hears the hopeful tone and pauses over his book. “You’ll have fun, brother.”

Loki turns to see Thor staring at his neck, gaze distant.

“I hardly think chugging liquor, swallowing liver, or being forced to run naked through the snow is anything I’d call fun, Thor.”

Thor makes a face and looks up at Loki. “We don’t do those things.” Outside, there are students running, shouting and laughing. “It’s not a bad frat, Loki. Otherwise I wouldn’t have joined.”

“Please, you must have done something to get in.”

Thor stands and sends a glare down at Loki but Loki knows it’s more spite than anything. And nothing that will last.

“Besides my GPA and my community ethic, I didn’t have to do anything.” His lips twitch and Loki can see the hint of a smirk.

“Well?”

“Initiation night I did get a little tipsy and danced in my boxers.”

Loki laughs and Thor runs a hand to tousle Loki’s hair. Loki huffs and finally shuts his book.

“I’m not joining your little club. I’m already close to burning down my dorm hall with all their noise. I don’t need an entire college on my record.”

“I’d come visit you in prison.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Loki tells him. He stands and goes to grab his coat.

Thor is grinning and walking over to him with arms held wide. “You’ll love it! You might even be convinced to join next semester.”

“Unlikely.”

Thor has an arm around his shoulders as soon as Loki has the door closed, jostling him and happily rambling about what the night could bring them. Loki expects he’ll wake up in the morning with an aching head and tired limbs.

Even so, he will admit to himself that he’s missed it. Going out and having a few beers with his brother, talking about women and school and home. About graduation that’s only a few semesters away from them both. About when they’ll need to start applying to internships _and_ jobs.

It’s been months since Loki’s allowed Thor to drag him to one of his parties. He hasn’t seen their usual group in weeks and even though he knows they don’t miss him, their company was once something he enjoyed. Before he became aware that they only hung out with him because Thor often was in his presence.

Thor demanded every circle be crafted around him, and so Loki had to remove himself, if only to have a little peace.

A part of him has missed his brother.

The party rages on in the distance, elegant building soaring into the sky with svelt pillars and arching windows. People are already passed out on the lawn. Loki sees women hanging off the arms of some of the men and knows these parties are rather lax about who they allow in, being that they are a fraternity.

Loki was only half joking about the hazing. He knows Thor would never lead him into such shame and possibly harm. But still. Still.

Saying no to Thor is like standing before a hurricane and refusing it with only words and shut eyes. Sooner or later, it’s going to sweep over you and drag you along for the ride.

\--

Fandral is the first to recognize and greet them. And it’s a good thing too because almost immediately after, another member of the house comes over and questions who Loki is.

Fandral just hands the guy his own beer and waves him off. “He’s drunk,” is all Fandral says in way of explanation. “Loki! We haven’t seen you in ages, Hogun almost started crying.”

Thor’s chuckle vibrates through Loki’s side but Loki just offers up a shrill smile. He already regrets coming.

Fandral takes the hint. His eyes switch between Thor and Loki and then back to the wide hall behind him. There is a grand staircase behind him and rooms branch off from both the top and bottom halls. There are wide arches along each side and people mill around drinking, laughing, and carrying their friends while talking too loudly. It’s all a chaotic drone of noise and Loki knows he’ll have a headache by the end of it.

“Kitchen’s in the back to the left, there are two bathrooms to the far right. Don’t take up fridge space with any outside drinks, etcetera. Thor knows how it goes.”

“I have been to some of these before, you know. I haven’t completely dropped from the planet,” Loki tells him. Fandral laughs and claps Loki on the back.

“Then we better see you around more often! Sif misses you too, we all need to go see a movie sometime.”

“Yeah,” Loki lies.

Fandral’s eye is caught then by someone behind them shouting on the lawn. He excuses himself and walks past them, yelling, “Don’t shout at the cars! What are you doing!”

Loki shakes his head and Thor releases him.

“Come on, Loki, let’s have some fun.”

\--

Loki is in the kitchen on his third beer when he realizes he’s lost sight of Thor. The last he’d seen of him was along on the top floor, leaning on the railing and talking to three women who were smiling and swaying with each other as they laughed.

So far Loki had simply walked around, casually avoiding any who looked ready to approach him. He did say hello to Hogun, who felt as inclined to avoid large groups of people as Loki did. It was one of the few things Loki shared in common with Thor’s friends.

But eventually Loki had ventured to the kitchen, and stayed there. He’d practically already eaten a platter of cheeses left out for people to hack away at as the hours went by.

It was already nearing one in the morning and so Loki left to find Thor. He knew these things could crawl to three or four or even five in the morning, easily. And he knew Thor would be keen on staying in bed rather than going to class.

Loki is craving his own bed and _could_ leave Thor here to while away the night until he passed out asleep in his bed, or someone else’s but he knows Thor’s good grades also attribute to Loki knowing when to drag his brother out kicking and screaming when he needs it.

He often spends his nights on Loki’s couch, never any explanation as to why. Loki’s dormitory is just two streets over, and he’s lucky to have a room to himself. Loki knows Thor grows annoyed with the constant parties sometimes too and so never presses for Thor’s reason; just hands him a blanket and lends him a pillow from his bed.

Loki never really understood why Thor wanted so badly to be part of a fraternity. He was always in team sports growing up, played football in high school, had an entire school of friends at his disposal. Loki knew he was a socialite. He knew Thor enjoyed people’s praise of him, their affection, their easy love because he was handsome and kind; so rare a combination.

But Thor never really dated, though he had plenty of night outs that Loki had to leave their upstairs window unlocked for Thor to sneak back in, smiling and exhausted. Thor never really had friends over at their house, choosing instead to spend time with Loki when he _did_ stay home. He told Loki secrets, while he kept others at arm’s length. And Loki knew that Thor understood that a lot of people growing up were his friend and hung out with him simply so they could say they knew Thor. Loki knew Thor knew these things. Loki knew because Thor already confessed things to his brother, one way or another, when they were young.

Things had changed when they’d reached senior year, and they’d drifted further apart when college enrollment rolled around. And the first semester brought about Thor always talking about joining the Aesir Alpha, their father’s frat.

Loki didn’t understand because he thought his brother had grown beyond the need for baseless praise. He thought he’d moved past the feeling of needing to make their father proud, as it was Odin’s house when he’d gone to college.

But then it wasn’t unexpected.

Thor still tries to get Loki to join. If only so they have more time together.

Loki plucks a fourth and fifth beer from the fridge and goes to find his brother.

\--

A quick scan below results in nothing and so he ascends the staircase. It’s crowded and some doors are shut. Loki suspects Thor might be in one of them, and tries not to linger too long to hear any sounds coming from within.

The few doors that are open lead to a pool hall, some sort of drunk wrestling, and another room where there are some people passed out, a couple necking in the corner. He huffs and moves on.

There is a door open enough at the end of the left hallway with the lights off, a beam of light streaming across the darkened hall. If Loki hadn’t spared a look down that way he’d have missed it entirely. He assumes many are sleeping in this hall and so they turned the lights off to spare them the brunt of traffic.

Sure enough, when he opens the door with cautious fingers, there’s Thor. He’s sitting with four others in a circle, legs crossed. Loki eyes him and then purses his lips when he sees a woman roll dice in the space cleared in the middle.

Fandral’s at the right of the circle and catches Loki’s eye first.

“Loki! You should join us, come on, sit there, there’s a space here.” He pats the floor beside him with a large, loose smile while Thor turns to offer him something less than a grin.

“Oh, Loki. You wouldn’t like it—”

“Oh, shush, let your pretty brother decide,” one of the women laugh. She’s smiling at Loki, cheeks flushed a lovely red and Loki is amused Thor would deny him a silly game.

“Loki,” Thor starts, frowning, but Loki stops him by moving to sit next to Fandral.

The girl across from him smiles and Loki returns it. Then he switches his gaze to Thor and smirks, tipping his beer in a greeting.

“You want me to go to more parties. Well, here I am.”

“That’s our Loki,” Fandral says, grinning. He squeezes Loki’s arm and Loki hands him the extra beer he’d brought for Thor. This would do. “Come on, Lacy’s next.”

“With pleasure,” the blond says. It’s the one who’d spoken to Loki.

Thor is watching him from across the short few feet of distance as the dice settle. Loki makes it a point to not look at him.

“Four and six,” Lacy says. She looks at Fandral and he counts quickly across the circle. He points at a woman beside Thor.

“What shall you have of me, darling?” Fandral purrs. The others laugh but Thor is still anxious. Loki knows the tone of Thor’s chuckle.

The other smiles. She thinks for a moment and says, “Dare.”

“Ooh, lovely.” He glances at each who is sitting around them. “I dare Thor to let us know what he got on his Calculus exam. You haven’t let me sneak a look.”

Thor’s attention is finally forced away from Loki and he smiles cheekily. “I got a B.”

“How do you do that, Thor! I can hardly get the professor to look at me, let alone grade me well.”

He shrugs and Fandral takes another swig of beer.

“Lacy, pass the dice, let’s have something a little more fun.”

She hands them to the next one and she rolls a three and a five. The man dares the woman to kiss Lacy and they do. They laugh afterward but Loki is getting an idea of what this game can entail. Thor is hooking his thumbs over each other in his lap and Loki recognizes it as him being anxious.

Loki can’t fathom why. If they’re picked, it simply will be to dare the other to do something dumb. Or to reveal some silly childhood secret. They’re both not _too_ drunk.

“Truth,” Thor says. The sound of his voice brings Loki back to the task at hand and he realizes the person on the other side of him is deciding who to pick.

She says, “Have you ever kissed a man before?”

So it doesn’t always have to apply to someone else. It can apply to the person drawn with you. Loki is surprised by the question. Thor shrugs and nods.

“Yeah, sure.”

She’s grinning and when she leans forward she knocks into Loki slightly. “Oh wow, who?”

Fandral frowns. “One question per truth, you know the rules, next, next.”

It’s Loki’s turn then and when the dice fall and land on Thor and Fandral, he already knows what he is going to say.

“Dare.”

Thor seems happy for the change of pace.

“I dare you to finish your beer and then let me crash on your couch. I’m exhausted.”

“Deal,” Loki breathes.

He tips back his head and chugs what little is left of his drink.

When they stand to leave, Fandral is chiding them.

“You lazy assholes, we were just about to get to having the real fun!”

Thor ushers Loki out the door with a hand between his shoulders. “Maybe next time, I’m too drunk for any fun tonight.”

Fandral accepts Thor’s easy reply but Loki knows Thor is barely drunk at all.

He wonders why Thor is so eager to leave a party he wanted Loki to come to so badly.

\--

Back in Loki’s room, Thor sags against the door and sighs. Loki can’t mistake the relief.

“Was it a bad game before I got there?”

Thor huffs a laugh. “Hardly. But I had a warm beer after too much vodka, my stomach isn’t too happy with me.”

“Not to mention whatever you drank before you came and got me.”

“True. I might run and use your hall’s shower.”

“Please. I don’t want to leave the window open all night because you smell like a bar.”

Thor punches his arm and musses his hair a last time before heading out to the hall. Loki knows it will be quick. Students outside of the dorms aren’t technically allowed to use their facilities.

He grabs a water from his mini fridge and drinks half of it before shrugging out of his clothes and climbing into bed in just his underwear. The bed is small and he barely fits on it; dorm standard, but it’s nice enough with the blankets he’d brought sandwiching him in. Thor always teased him for how many small comforts from home he’d brought, but then was curiously silent whenever he borrowed them when he crashed on Loki’s couch.

He turns the light on his bedside table off and leaves an extra blanket and pillow off for Thor to grab up when he comes back in.

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but it evades him.

\--

It’s twenty minutes until Thor comes back, waist wrapped in a towel with his clothes bundled under an arm. He sets them on Loki’s small table and takes up the pillow and blanket Loki set out gingerly, making sure he doesn’t wake Loki up.

But then he sees that Loki is watching him silently from where he is lying and Thor just laughs at himself.

“Did I wake you coming in?”

“No, just been lying in the dark, thinking.”

“Hm,” Thor hums. He turns back and rounds the couch, placing the pillow down.

Loki doesn’t really mean to but Thor drops the towel and brings the blanket up almost immediately, lying down and letting out a long sigh. Thor didn’t bother with underwear.

Loki switches his gaze back to the ceiling and frowns at himself.

The silence is thick and Thor breaks it first. “I’m happy you went with me.”

“You didn’t seem too happy when I found you playing that game.”

Thor is shifting on the couch but Loki can’t see over the back of it.

“Sometimes it can be…I don’t know. Raunchy.”

“I was surprised about how kiddish it was, actually,” Loki says.

“They usually get into the swing of things around three. More alcohol in the blood, less thought in the brain. Fandral probably would have pushed things along in the next couple of turns, if it hadn’t landed on me.”

“Why?”

Thor’s laugh then is cheerful with nostalgia. “He wasn’t too happy with that last question I was asked.”

“What?” Loki asks, confused. His heart is racing.

“Well—”

“When did you kiss _Fandral_? How the hell did I miss that?” Loki asks, rising to his elbows. Thor laughs but doesn’t sit up. He hasn’t any real reason to anyway. Loki feels dumbfounded.

“It was in high school, we were being dumb.”

Loki falls back to his pillow, mouth open. “I had no idea…” Then, “You never told me you were bi either.”

Thor must hear the slight hurt in his voice. Thor always told Loki his secrets. Loki feels like he’s been cheated out of something.

“I’m not, really. It’s not really anything I’d label. I don’t know. Some guys I’m just attracted to. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Loki murmurs. “Yeah, I just am really shocked you slipped that by me.”

“Living under our father? I was being very careful. With everyone.”

Loki snorts. “Careful? I can’t even count how many girls I found you with. I’ve probably seen your ass more times than you have.”

Thor’s laugh rebounds around his room and Loki smiles for it.

“Imagine if dad found out I’d gotten someone pregnant? Or if he found out I even thought of guys like—”

“He’d have your head.”

The silence drags and Loki feels his heart calm. His pulse throbs heavy and hot in his throat and he feels like he’s just on the edge of choking. He swallows twice and takes deep breaths.

He hears Thor sigh again.

“I’m sorry,” Loki says to the dark ceiling.

“You don’t have any reason to be.”

“I’m sorry you felt you needed to hide it. From me.”

That does bring Thor to his elbows and Loki goes to his elbows again. The light from Thor’s phone reflects on his chest and Loki can see his face outlined in the dark.

“Never thought it would come up, honestly.”

“Still, though.”

“Still,” Thor concedes. “I should have told you.”

Thor just stares across at Loki and doesn’t say anything more. Loki feels like he should apologize again but he’s no longer a child seeking Thor’s approval and really, he shouldn’t have said it in the first place. Of all the many scorns he could hold over Thor’s head, he wouldn’t hold _that_. And he should have known, really. He surely spent enough extra hours in practice on the sports teams he’d been a part of.

He shakes his head. “I’m drunk and being dumb. Go to bed, Thor.” Loki tries to laugh but it comes out weak. “And anyway, it’s not like you never caught me anyone.”

“But I didn’t! You were always so secretive. Quiet. I think I saw you kiss someone once.”

Loki hums and he thinks that’s it for the night. That they will fall asleep and wake up with mild hangovers, but enough so that they can pretend tonight wasn’t anything other than an informative conversation.

But Thor isn’t ready to let it go.

“Have you ever…?”

“With a male?”

Thor hums and Loki nods, but then realizes it’s stupid and Thor can’t see it. “Yeah. Most have been men, actually.”

Thor hums again. It seems easier.

“I could go get you a coffee?” Thor tries. Loki sighs. Thor feels like he wronged Loki and wants to make up for it.

They both know Loki isn’t that drunk.

“Who drinks coffee, let alone serves it at two in the morning?”

“Shit, yeah. I forgot. The morning then. We don’t have class until noon.”

“You have calculus at ten, Thor.”

Thor purses his lips. “Nine then, I’ll buy.”

“Sure.”

Thor grins and Loki shakes his head, lying back down to sleep.

Soon, Thor’s soft snoring and shifting fills the room and Loki finally finds sleep.

\--

The next weeks are filled with studying and exams and quick food breaks before more studying. Thor is going for a degree in engineering and Loki is going for biology. Loki is going to meet his cred requirement by the end of the next semester, but he’s staying an extra one so that he can graduate with Thor and it will look better on any internships he goes for.

They both have plans to move to the city, but aside from that, Loki doesn’t really know.

He doesn’t think Thor does either.

\--

The month passes quickly. November bleeds into December and finals are approaching at a rate that has Loki sleeping maybe four hours a night to cram in all the information he can.

Thor sleeps in Loki’s dorm most nights now, and forgoes partying at a rate that has Loki thinking he should just cave and upgrade his couch to a twin so Thor can stretch his arms out.

Snow fills in the walkways and has to be shoveled soon enough. The skies are grey and the air is damp and it’s cold enough that Thor buys them both more blankets.

Then he brings his pillows.

And then his books and an extra chair. And suddenly, Loki’s table is being filled with boxes of cereal and his fridge has another two jugs of milk with a bottle of orange juice in the back.

Thor practically moves in.

And it’s easy enough, living together again. Loki trips over Thor’s feet in the morning, since they hang over the couch arm on the way to his door. Loki keeps Thor awake with his studying because Thor still somehow manages to keep a regular sleeping schedule. They gripe and pick at each other but they make it work and it’s nice, having their brother back in their space. It reminds them of home without the overbearing presence of their parents. The mini fridge is sometimes stocked with only beer and sometimes Thor has Fandral or Hogun or Sif hanging around.

But it’s nice. And Loki didn’t expect that.

Loki starts having ideas about what they could do for housing in the interim time of job hunting once school ends.

\--

It’s a week before finals. Thor hasn’t been to his frat in a month and no one really checks in. Friends are studying with friends and couples blur in the mix of it all and often enough there are people passed out in hallways, slumped together with heads on their shoulders. Rules are always lax when the chaos of end-of-term comes around.

It’s a week before finals when Fandral invites them to another party. It’s that night and everyone is required to bring a six pack of beer to make up for the amount of those attending.

“It’ll be larger, anyone’s let in, and really, _anyone_. So stuff could happen, but I’m not expecting anything too crazy. Stay away from any _sugar_ and well, yeah you both know the drill.”

Thor gives him a salute and Fandral skips off to inform the rest of the hall. Loki can hear people chattering excitedly about it.

“I’m disgusted even trying to think of what Odin did in his day. They’re famous for their parties, and I doubt he just stood in a corner all night,” Loki voices.

Thor makes a face. “And the women.” He shakes his head.

“Ugh, sorry I said anything.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself. Do we have any beer or should I go out and buy some?”

“We have four right now. One’s stuffed in the back. I’ll just say we drank two on the way over.”

Thor chuckles. “No, I don’t want to skimp anyone. I’ll go across the street to the market. They’ll still have some I hope.”

“If you have to fight anyone for it, you have my blessing,” Loki says from the table.

The door closes on Thor’s laughter.

\--

The Alpha is packed. Loki is surprised people haven’t started climbing over each other so they can reach the rafters yet. And everyone is drinking. He sips on his beer, nursing it.

He has no intention of being drunk tonight.

Thor on the other hand, is on his second beer by the time eleven rolls around. They’ve been here an hour.

Loki wanted to keep an eye on his brother this time, see what trouble he got up to. But inevitably, and especially with the increase in people, most he’s never seen before—some have sweatshirts from out-state UCs and Loki wonders—he loses his brother in the mess of it.

It’s easier this time, avoiding people. Everyone seems to be walking somewhere or trying to hook up for one last night before finals week starts and he knows most exam rooms are going to be filled with people hung over from tonight, Thor most likely will be included.

Sif finds him and Loki is confused why she’d actively approach him. They’ve never entirely enjoyed each other’s company. And it’s easy to see she isn’t drinking tonight.

“Thor was looking for you. He’s on the top floor in the back hall, a couple rooms down from where you last found him? Anyway, that’s what he asked me to pass on.”

“Thank you,” Loki tells her.

She nods, and as he’s turning away she grips his elbow.

“Thor’s been happier lately. I’m glad you two made up whatever fight you had. We all do need to hang out again.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “We didn’t have a fight.”

“Well,” Sif says, cold. “Whatever it is that happened before he joined this house, he finally laughs again. So whatever happened over the last month, I’m glad for it.”

Loki’s smirk is more amused at how Sif has to dig to find the words but she smacks him on the arm for it. “I fucking swear, Loki.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll go find Thor. He’s not too trashed is he?”

“No, either he doesn’t want to bother getting up or he wants to be level headed for exams tomorrow. He isn’t drinking anything I saw.”

“Alright.”

They nod to each other and then she’s off blending into the sea of people. Loki watches the back of her dark head bob along for a moment and then heads upstairs.

He wonders what’s happened.

\--

Thor is in a larger room at the very end of the hall. Every other room has the light turned on and the door swung wide, empty. Loki wonders at it.

Inside the room, there are a two dozen more people this time and it’s loud as they all try to manage themselves into two lines. Fandral is standing where he was sitting last time and is trying to organize people into a neat order. He’s simultaneously ripping off strips of paper and letting them fall into someone’s beanie.

Thor finds him first as Loki is scanning vaguely familiar faces. A hand closes over his forearm and he turns to find Thor smirking at him.

“Change your mind on what I’d expect out of this game?”

Thor shrugs. “You might be a little more interested this time around.”

“And why is that?” Loki asks, clearly amused. Thor leads them over beside Fandral as they talk.

Thor lowers his voice. “Just stay in this line, alright?”

“Okay,” Loki says. He doesn’t really know what to think of that.

Once Fandral has everyone settled and sorted and all the paper is collected in the beanie, he jostles it to turn the pieces over. He smiles at the group at large.

“Okay, I know some of you are new, so I will explain how this goes. Everyone on the side opposite me will each have a room to themselves where they will find a blindfold. Close the door, turn off the light and stand in the center of the room and tie the blindfold on. Then wait. And stay silent.” Loki can see now why the rooms were empty, and open. And why Thor was so sure to get Loki beside him on Fandral’s side of the line. “Everyone on my side has their name in this hat with a number. I will draw one and they will have to enter the corresponding room. The numbers are on sticky notes just beside the door knob.”

“What do we do once we’re in the rooms?” Someone from the other line asks.

Fandral nods and holds up a strip of paper held in another hat. He holds it up. “Like I have in my hand, the second strip has an action on it. This one conveniently states _hickey_. The acts range from hand-holding and hugging to sex. Now, of course, no one has to do anything they don’t want to do. And if any of you here right now are any level of uncertain, you should leave.” He takes a breath. “Or switch sides, whatever works.. And anyone can change their mind at any time. Oh, and every room has three condoms in the top drawer. I will hand each person on my line a condom as well.”

There are shuffles of feet and whispers and some giggling throughout both sides. One girl grabs her bag and leaves the room with a parting hug to Fandral.

“No harm no foul.” Fandral says easily. “I’ll let everyone decide. I guess I shouldn’t have spent so much time getting everyone ordered…”

“You okay?” Thor whispers to Loki.

The lines are broken for everyone to intermingle and talk to each other. Loki sees most people greet each other with easy smiles and suspects many of them must know each other. People who are here have ties to Fandral in one way or another; and Fandral is not a cruel person. He wouldn’t force anyone into anything.

“Yeah,” Loki says, honest. “I see what you mean by raunchy.”

“And no need to worry, Fandral knows all these people. No way he’d invite anyone up here if he thought they were bad people.”

Loki nods.

Sif chooses that moment to enter the room and she goes to stand at the front of what use to be the other line. She came back with a fresh beer, still dripping with ice water.

Loki cannot have that. He’d be damned if he was called and had her room number.

“I do think I’ll switch though,” Loki says quietly.

Thor’s lips part and he lets out an incredulous little laugh. “What?”

“It’ll be fun I think.”

“Loki.”

He shrugs and Thor sighs. Loki can see anger furrow his brow.

“You’ll be blindfolded.”

“Never tried it before. It’ll be exciting.”

Thor just stares at him.

“You just said these people wouldn’t try anything. It’s all in the spirit of the game, right? Of some fun?”

“I guess, but—”

Loki pushes Thor’s chest a bit with his shoulder. “You wanted me to go to more parties. Might as well make the most of them.”

Thor frowns and his brow twists. Then he bites his lip and sighs.

Another person leaves the room, a guy Loki recognizes from one of his classes.

Loki doesn’t feel nervous.

“It’ll be fine, Thor. Something to talk about in the years to come.”

That does draw a small smile out of Thor. He bumps their foreheads together and watches as Loki goes to stand beside Sif. She’s amused.

“Told you he was happier.”

Loki thinks once more of what graduation will bring. What will become of them.

He feels strange about the idea of living together after he’d spent almost a year of pushing Thor away. He loves the independence of it the quiet, the time to think. But he finds he’s come to like waking up the sight of Thor on his couch, sitting up and eating breakfast, or combing his hair back into a tie while he watches videos on his phone. He’s come to expect Thor when he returns from classes. He knows Thor’s schedule. They eat together. They study together.

Loki can’t even fall asleep anymore unless he can hear Thor’s steady breathing from where he sleeps on the couch.

Everyone files in, ordering themselves this time. Fandral’s eyes go wide at seeing Loki across from him but says nothing.

“So, everyone is alright with the range of possibilities and who they might be paired with?” There are confirmations and nods of assent from everyone. “Alright, I’ll just tell the ones who switched over here what they’ll do when it comes time for it.”

Thor is watching Loki.

Loki knows they have nothing to worry over. Thor is probably likely to peek into any room he goes into.

And if Thor _is_ sent into his room then fine. Loki will be able to tell his voice. It’s not like they’d accidentally do anything.

Loki doesn’t have the time to think on it.

Fandral is waving his arm towards the door. “Each of you pick a room, and remember to close the door and turn the lights off and all that. And _no_ talking until you’re done. It would give away the game.”

People titter and laugh and shove at each other as they file out of the room. Loki heads for the room across the hall, just to the right. He closes the door softly and shakes his head to himself, not really believing he’s about to do this. But it’s not the strangest thing he’s done. And it’s been a long time since he’s done anything like this. Too long.

He turns the light off and goes to sit on the bed.

He searches around the bedside table and sure enough, there are three condoms. He pulls them out and sets them on his thigh as he reaches to grab up the black bandana that’s been laid out on the pillow. He ties it on and gathers the condoms into his hands, holding them.

Then Loki waits. Tries to steady his breathing.

He feels almost giddy.

\--

Thor blinks when the door closes behind the last person. That’s when he hears doors starting being shut and wonders what door Loki chose. What door Sif chose.

“Okay, now the fun starts.” Fandral goes over to his backpack leaning against the wall and pulls out a bundle of black fabric. He shakes them out onto the floor and then gathers them up one at a time, laying them each neatly on top of one another.

“We’re going to be blindfolded too?” he asks. He can’t help it.

“And you aren’t allowed to speak either. The mystery is the best part about it.”

“How do you know?” A man asks.

“Please, I wouldn’t be so eager to host this little game if I didn’t know how fun it could be. As long as everyone is consenting and it’s done safely, it’s the best fun you can have in my opinion. And so long as you’re not an absolute prick to the person you end up with.”

Thor feels his chest pound. His palms are sweating and he is grateful for the bandana when Fandral hands it to him. Something to hold onto, to keep his thoughts focused on. The black, blank fabric, not what it means, what _could_ mean.

Thor leans close to Fandral as he hands him a condom. “Fandral, my brother is in one of those rooms.”

“I know. I hadn’t thought he’d switch. But I bet if you honk his nose you’d be safe. He has a big enough one for it.”

Thor scowls but takes the condom as Fandral just laughs at his own joke.

“You’ll be fine, Thor. It’s not like you wouldn’t recognize each other. I bet you get hand holding anyway. Nothing too tragic you can’t live down.”

Thor nods and decides to believe him.

His stomach still quakes.

Once everyone has their blindfold, Fandral leads them into the hall.

“Since people switched, I changed it up a little. I’ll have each of you standing before a door and walk over to you where you can reach in and draw out an action. Then I’ll tie on the blindfold and you’ll be on your own from there. When you’re done just do whatever, but leave the room before the other person. And keep everything clean, alright? I don’t want the dorm head breathing down my neck when he gets back and has to inspect next week.”

Fandral proceeds to lead each of them one by one in front of each closed door. He lets them draw a paper, read it, takes it back, and then ties the bandana around their head. After he’s to the next person, the first goes in and shuts the door and Thor thinks, it’s started. No turning back now.

Loki could be in that first room.

When Fandral leads him to a room it’s the one just across the hall and to the right. He knows Loki wouldn’t choose such an easy walk from the main room they all started in.

Fandral holds out the hat and lets Thor choose his slip of paper.

Oral.

Thor puffs out his cheeks and lets out a slow breath.

He hands it to Fandral and he grins. “Good luck, my friend.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmurs.

Fandral scrunches it and holds it away, then he hands Thor the hat and he ties the bandana around his head. It’s tight and the pressure stings slightly, but it’s nothing that won’t have a chance to slip away and off and so he leaves it. The hat is taken back from him and Fandral places his hand on the door knob.

Then he slaps Thor’s back and leaves to help the next person.

Thor takes a breath and opens the door.

\--

Eventually, soft cries echo to him through the thin walls in the room to the right of him. It’s a woman. He thinks it’s probably Sif and Thor, because they often ended up in things like this and it wouldn’t be the first time.

Anything could happen.

And he doesn’t have to wait long.

The door is opening and he has just enough time to stand before the door closes once more. The steps are hesitant, stilted, and Loki wonders if they weren’t expecting him. Not many were eyeing him when they lined up.

But then a rather heavy hand is on his shoulder, then his jaw and he turns into it. He hasn’t ever had his face held. It’s strange, but he finds it easy to sway into the touch. The touches soften and whoever it is must be a man, Loki can feel the roughness of the fingers trail along his jaw, over his temple, over the fabric of the blindfold.

His breath leaves him in a quick rush and then the stranger grows confident.

The hands return to his shoulders and then down to his sides, edging beneath his shirt. Loki lifts his arms for it to be removed and his blindfold is shifted for it. He moves to readjust it as the other’s hands move over his belly, tracing the skin of his hips and Loki wonders what action he got.

It’s a little clumsy but Loki walks backward slowly, moving to sit on the bed. He grabs the other’s hands to lead him over and the other stumbles to his knees in front of him. He mouths at Loki’s neck for a moment and Loki feels stubble.

Definitely a man, then, Loki thinks. He sighs when the stranger licks his way down and nips at his clavicle. He has to be careful to control his voice. He doesn’t want some stranger coming up to him in classes the following week only to say he was the one to do this. To make Loki want to sigh and grip the fabric of his shirt and want to claw through until he reached skin.

Then Loki is being pushed back and he allows it. He’s glad he ended up with a decent action; not some hug or only a kiss. It’s been too long, far too long and he’s hungry for it.

He’s laid out on the bed and he concentrates on the feeling of stubble raking over his chest, his belly, the tender skin just above the waistline of his jeans. He sucks at the skin just to the side of one jut of Loki’s pelvis and he has to bite his lip to keep from keening. His hips raise under strong hands and it draws a rush of hot breath from the other.

Loki wants to say _now_. Wants to tell the strange to hurry up and do something, _anything_. His jeans are far too tight and he wants to reach down and undo them himself, take himself in his hand and thrust against the powerful chest of the other looming above him. He wants to spill over skin with the thought that he’d never again know the feeling. They’re strangers to each other and it’s exhilarating.

But then a hand comes up to grab his wrists and hold them above his head. The mouth lifts from Loki’s skin and Loki takes the hint. He keeps his hands where they are and waits until the stranger’s hands are back on his sides. The fingers skim over his ribs and the rough drag of skin leaves him shivering.

Then the stranger leans back and hands fumble at his jeans. The button pops easily and Loki hears his zipper pull down fast and then a hand is snaking into his underwear to bring him out. He’s hard, damn him, from so little, too fast. But it feels wonderful to finally have a hand wrapped around his cock and so he thrusts upward, if only to relieve the suspense of it.

The other tugs his jeans and underwear down to his thighs and Loki opens his mouth wide at the feeling of hot breath fanning against the head of his erection. It’s too much, it’s not enough. He jerks his hips and finds the cheek of the other, stubble razing painfully against his skin. He gasps out and finally, finally, the stranger sucks him down.

Loki arches his back and has to trap the sound he wants to release in his throat, and he ends up sucking in lungfuls of breath with long, slow releases of breath after each.

A tongue swirls around the head on every upstroke and his lips tighten when his nose presses into the curls at the base. Loki wants to grab the stranger’s head and control the pace. But he can’t. He wants to follow the rules. He wants to give over to this one stranger, this one night, this one moment in time. Because it’s thrilling, it’s exhilarating, it’s terrifying, and Loki has never been so aware of the blood rushing through his ears.

The stranger knows what he’s doing, and Loki is so thankful in that moment for forces unseen.

When Loki’s hips tense and his small thrusts falter, the stranger removes his mouth from him save for just the head. His tongue licks into the slit, again and again, he has to hold Loki’s hips down from how they twitch at every swipe. His free hand squeezes intermittently at the length of him and Loki feels as if he could bite through his tongue from the feeling.

Loki isn’t going to last. Can’t last, not like this.

And Loki makes a mistake.

He moans.

And then he’s spilling, and he can breathe again.

In that moment, he doesn’t really care that he let his voice be heard. Let whoever it was come and find him. He’d suggest they do it again.

There is a long moment of heavy breathing, and Loki can hear the other swallowing heavily and enjoys the thought that he knows his taste now. He’ll remember it, but have no idea who it was.

He remembers only then they forgot the condom. He’s clean, but he doesn’t know about the other person. And he won’t ask or it will break the illusion. And somehow at that moment, that’s more important to him. And he knows it’s stupid, but he’s tried, blitzed, blood buzzing.

Then there is the sound of a second zipper, then the stranger’s forehead falls forward onto his thigh. He strokes himself quickly and Loki has to bite his tongue against calling encouragements. The stranger enjoyed it as much as he had. He has to grip the sheets above his head to keep from reaching down and pulling off his blindfold and watching. From bending forward and tugging the other up beside him so he can return the favor and suck him down.

There is another rush of breath, the bed shifts forward as the other braces against it, and then Loki lets out a small hitch of breath when he feels teeth sink into the meat of his thigh.

It takes a while for their breath to calm. And Loki is afraid to move or reality will come back. Will force the curiosity to the front of his mind until he takes off the blindfold and ruins it.

But then the stranger is standing, pulling up his pants and brushing his clothes off; Loki can hear it all. Then Loki feels his pants being pulled back to rights, and so he lifts his hips to help. The stranger leaves him unzipped but covered, and spends a moment doing who knows what as Loki simply lies there.

Then he hears steps, short and stilted like when he entered. He finds the door and leaves Loki to lay in the dark.

Loki rips the blindfold off and stares at the ceiling, eyes wide and breath free to heave the air into his lungs.

When he gathers himself and leaves the room, he catches Fandral’s eye across the hall.

Fandral only stares at him as he passes and it’s strange, unsettling. Something doesn’t sit right with him.

He feels sick all of a sudden but he can’t place why.

\--

He can’t find Thor when he leaves so he just goes back to his dorm.

Thor surprises him by already being all set on the couch. He looks at Loki as he enters and smiles fondly.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey.”

Loki goes over and sets his things down, he still has the condoms from tucking them into his pockets and feels a new need to flinch at having forgotten them. “God, I forgot about the condoms. Had them in my hand and everything but just dropped them the minute the guy entered the room.”

“Shit, I forgot too,” Thor says, sitting up. He casts a worries glance at Loki. “We’ll need to get our blood drawn at health services.”

“In the morning, yeah.” Loki’s too tired to even think of what could happen. He tugs his shirt off and steps out of his jeans. He tips into bed and hugs his pillow beneath his head.

“You had a guy? I did too.”

“Lucky us,” Loki says, voice muffled.

He can hear Thor’s chuckle. “It’s been a long time, but I think I did okay.”

“When was the last time?”

“Sophomore year, high school.”

Loki does the math. Almost six years. Longer than Loki.

“Mine really knew what he was doing.”

“Oh?”

“Haven’t had that good of an orgasm in my life.”

Thor’s laughter is the last Loki hears before he slips into dreams muddled with dark and vague things.

\--

The next day Loki heads off early to claim a good seat near the door in his first exam. The hall is large and soon enough he sees Thor file in on the far end. Several classes often had tests in the same hall and he isn’t surprised that Thor doesn’t look around to spot him. Loki hadn’t known they’d be in the same hall.

It goes slowly. Two hours of running equations over in his mind and another hour on a final essay on chemical curing procedure in a lab before he’s done. Thor finishes before him.

Loki barely has enough time to drink some water before he runs to meet his next exam.

The week passes like this. They make it a point to meet over dinner, a silent agreement. Thor always gets back before him and so he buys them takeout to eat. That night they eat Chinese and Loki eats two boxes of rice by himself before passing out on the couch.

Loki wakes up and doesn’t have the heart to kick Thor from his bed before he’s rushing off to another test.

\--

They pack on the final day and meet their parents out front. They shove their few cases of luggage they have into the back of their father’s pickup and hug their mother hello with kisses and stories of the semester.

Odin eyes Thor and raises an eyebrow over his eyepatch. “Any crazy parties?”

Thor laughs, brushing off the fact there definitely has been crazy parties. “Oh yeah, of course. _Tons_.”

Frigga scolds Odin and swats at his arm. The drive home is only comfortable because Frigga wants it to be. She busies them all with stories back and forth along the four hour drive.

It’s a tight fit and Loki’s leg is constantly jostling Thor’s but he doesn’t seem to care. Thor has an arm thrown over the back of the seat and Loki eventually sinks into his seat and lets his head sag back. Thor tugs his hair in the long pulls of silence and Loki smiles each time.

Frigga is content to quiz them about school and Thor is content with giving answers.

Odin watches them from the rearview mirror, and Loki can see a scowl set on his face. But it’s fine, because in a year he’ll be out of their house. He’ll be free.

He just has to convince Thor to move with him. They can bandy the money together, between the two of them.

He plans on asking Thor sometime during the three weeks of break they have. Before they have to go back to school. He hopes Thor will want to.

Next week they each get their blood results and Loki is anxious for them.

Odin’s contemplative scowl is forced away from them when Frigga turns her questions to him and then Thor is finally left alone. He sighs and tugs on Loki’s hair once more, before moving to tug on his ear. Loki shivers and Thor can feel it from where they’re sitting pressed side to side. His hand stays there and eventually rests draped over Loki’s shoulder.

Three weeks.

\--

It’s night by the time they’re home and Odin rolls their luggage to their room by himself. It’s too late for any dinner and so they’re spared any other lengthy discussion and sitting session, forced to stare across at each other.

“I’m so happy you’re home. I’ll make a big breakfast in the morning, alright?” their mother says to them. She’s beaming and Odin is smiling for it.

They each hug her and Odin squeezes their shoulders before going off to sleep upstairs.

Their bedroom is downstairs, shared, and not much larger than Loki’s dorm. They’re used enough to each other that it’s not even a question of if they who wants to take the room. Loki unpacks his blankets and Thor digs inside their closet to pull out fresh clothes and tosses some to his brother. The shirts are Thor’s but Loki doesn’t notice until he’s already changed into it.

“Dad hasn’t changed at all.”

“That he hasn’t,” Loki agrees.

“One more year,” Thor muses. He tosses his pillows to fluff them and then climbs in. It’s cold and so he burrows under the covers, balled up on his side like a huge child.

Loki slides his legs in first and then settles in, shifting the blankets over him so he lie on his side and they can continue to talk.

“I graduate early.”

“I forgot,” Thor mutters. Then his mouth breaks into something like a smile. Thin. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m going to be there another semester though. I requested to graduate with you. I’ll just have extra credits.”

Thor grins, his eyes squinting. “Gotta wait around so your brother can catch up, sorry about that.”

“If I didn’t want to wait I wouldn’t.”

“You’ll get a job fast though, I bet.”

Not tonight, not this soon, Loki thinks.

“I’m more worried about apartment hunting.”

Loki can see the searching in Thor’s eyes.

“You don’t want to come back here while you look for work?”

“Do you?” Loki counters.

Thor hums. “No. I hadn’t really thought about it. I always figured I’d come back anyway.”

Not tonight, not tonight, wait, patience, just wait—

“We could move in together. Somewhere, or something.”

Thor’s face goes blank and Loki bites his tongue hard enough he tastes copper.

He doesn’t know why it’s so hard to ask.

“Loki, that’s a perfect idea!” Thor says and Loki feels his breath leave him.

Thor sighs and Loki shivers.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. I feel so dumb.”

“That’s because you are dumb.”

“Hey.”

Loki’s mind is buzzing. His arms are razed in gooseflesh and he feels cold.

“Truth.”

“Huh?” Thor asks him. He doesn’t understand.

“Nothing. Go to sleep, Thor.”

\--

Once, when they were much younger, Odin found Loki holding the hands of a boy in middle school when he’d gone to pick them up. Something innocent. Something juvenile.

He’d screamed and Frigga had screamed back and Thor and Loki honestly couldn’t tell who they were more afraid of that night.

Loki didn’t speak for a week and Thor lost respect for his father after.

Loki just wants to leave.

\--

There was never any violence in their home.

But Odin was as a king when they were growing up.

And kings can be terrible things.

\--

Frigga is beyond pleased with herself when she fills the dining table with so much food the next morning they leave with bellyaches after.

Thor wanted to drive to the gym but he can hardly move and Loki isn’t much better. They leave to take a walk around their old neighborhood. They see who’s moved and who’s stayed, who’s gotten pregnant, and who’s gotten new pets.

By the time they head back, they’re both tired. They take turns showering and then they pass out for the rest of the day and wake up in time for dinner.

Dinner is easier than they expected. Frigga knows how to distract her husband, and they wonder how they were lucky to have such a clever mother.

\--

The first week is quiet, slow, and they’re both aching for a drink by the time Sunday rolls around. Thor offers to drive there if Loki will drive back and he agrees. It’s ten and they know they won’t be questioned unless they come back at two in the morning, making too much noise.

They each look old enough to not be questioned about their age, even though they have their IDs ready at the door. They file in and make their way to the front, settling down in two stools beside each other. Loki pays for single pint of heavy, bitter beer. He watches as Thor drinks more than enough for the both of them in the course of two hours.

Loki has to huff and puff his way through dragging Thor into his seatbelt when they get back to the car, and that took almost fifteen minutes in itself. He feels like he’s tying Thor down, who’s puckering his lips and placing tickling kisses to Loki’s hair and forehead. He’s laughing. And for all the many curses Loki sends his way, he doesn’t stop, but Loki finally manages to buckle Thor in. He shuts the door and climbs in behind the wheel. Thor hums with the first rumble of the engine.

\--

It’s a hassle but Loki manages to move Thor into their room without waking up their parents. He feels like he’s sixteen again and sneaking around.

Thor just stands in the middle of the room and watches Loki sheds his coat, rolls up his sleeves and goes to fluff up his pillows for him.

“That night. They blindfolded us too. He, they—Fandral.” Thor swallows down a burp and his breath fans low and heavy through his nose.

“I thought as much. Mine didn’t talk and he was walking strangely.”

“I think I almost tripped over mine, but he didn’t seem to notice.”

Loki doesn’t say how he had to catch his from falling. He ignores the memory of that night because he’ll either feel cold or a jolt of arousal spike through his belly, and he wants neither that night.

He turns down the blankets and turns back to Thor. He’s just watching Loki.

Then Thor holds out his arms and Loki just shakes his head, smiling. He obliges his brother and walks into his hug.

Thor sighs against his neck and Loki shivers again. And again, he’s reminded of that night.

Thor’s arms circle him and his own rest around Thor’s waist.

Thor’s breath is hot and Loki can smell the alcohol on the air. Thor shifts and lets out a stilted sigh, halting on several breaths. He nuzzles the bend of Loki’s neck and Loki can feel the drag of stubble rake sharp and familiar and then Thor’s lips are there, on his shoulder, beneath the collar of his shirt.

And Loki has gone still. Terribly still. He’s shaking in Thor’s hold and Thor notices, holds tighter. He heaves another sobbed breath and Loki can only grip at Thor’s sides, at his coat.

Thor’s voice is thick when he asks, “What room were you in, Loki?”

Loki doesn’t answer and Thor grips tighter at Loki until he fears he won’t be able to breathe. Loki’s eyes are watering and he can’t stop switching his gaze from the bookcase to the bed he’d made for Thor.

“What room? Please, please,” Thor begs.

Loki remains silent and it’s possibly the only answer Thor needs to know. Because Loki thinks he knows. He remembers Fandral’s face. How he watched as Loki left the room and how he looked…amazed, disgusted, terrified. Afraid. Fandral was never that.

“What room were you in, Thor?” he finally manages.

“Straight across.” Loki holds his breath. “To the right.”

Loki’s hands dig into Thor’s jacket and he sucks in a breath and Thor sobs into his shoulder. He sobs between presses of his lips and the shuddery sigh of released breath and the shifting pressure of his hands on Loki’s waist.

And Loki doesn’t know what to do.

He doesn’t have any idea.

Because he’d thought of it, sitting alone in that room and waiting. He thought of the possibility of Thor coming in and carrying out whatever action he’d picked. And he had felt his stomach drop sharp, and his cock throb and he’d been left dry-mouthed and shocked at himself. But he didn’t feel nervous. He wasn’t disgusted. He stayed in the room and wanted to see. Wanted to wait. A part of him wanted to know what it would be like.

And he’d made the mistake of letting out that moan. His voice. Something anyone could recognize if they knew what to listen for.

And Loki knew the rough drag of stubble along his neck, the press of tongue and the sigh of breath Thor let out that first night back. He knew it in the way he shivered time and again when Thor simply touched him. And it’s strange and Thor is his brother and he should be disgusted but he isn’t.

He still wants to room with Thor. He still wants to see where their lives will take them with any jobs they find. He wants to know how the remaining year will play out. He wants to know what will happen in the after.

And at the same time he wants to run. He wants to leave. Because Thor’s mouth is now on his neck and rising higher and he’s sighing and crushing his pelvis against Thor’s because he wants it. He wants this, and it’s frightening.

But he’s not disgusted.

Because it’s Thor. His brother. They know each other.

And Loki knows there must be something wrong with him but he doesn’t care. He’s used to thinking that way.

Loki moves to snake his arms up under Thor’s shirt and push his jacket up, hands feeling over warm, shifting muscle as Thor groans against his jaw.

Because Loki’s said yes to his unasked question and Loki thinks Thor had maybe suspected too.

In the fond smile the first night. In the way he’d tugged Loki’s ear on the car ride home. The way he drank earlier that night with the intention of getting flat drunk.

Thor’s mouth is on the edge of his cheek when a thought occurs to Loki. “Are you clean?”

“What?” The question is slow to process through Thor’s mind. But then finally he says, “Yes, yeah, of course, are you?”

Loki is nodding and Thor crushes his mouth to his. Loki breathes in, sharp and deep and he feels liquor stain his tongue.

Loki tugs Thor’s jacket off and it falls to the ground, Thor’s hands are working at Loki's belt, then his button and zipper and Loki wants to laugh at the familiarity of it all. How he didn’t know as soon as he walked in the door that first night, seeing Thor waiting up for him, in the dark.

“I knew, I knew the moment you came. I knew your voice. But I didn’t want to believe it. An entire week of convincing myself it wasn’t you. Of seeing the others and wondering what their skin would feel like. If it was them I touched.”

Loki’s hands quake at Thor’s jeans and so he moves to simply step out of his pants and underwear, watching as Thor strips down quickly. Thor’s hands go back to his waist almost immediately and his mouth finds Loki’s again. They kiss so hard it hurts and Loki’s lips tingle. He feels like he’s going numb.

Thor stumbles to his bed and Loki goes down, Thor looming over him. And he’s free to look now. To touch. To know who it is that’s remembered his taste.

“But I couldn’t picture it. I sat close to them in the few exams I had them in. I listened to their little sighs and the way the breath left them. It didn’t fit. I didn’t remember.”

“And then you shivered.” He kisses Loki’s mouth, licks at the corner and when Loki parts his lips, he licks inside and meets Loki’s tongue. “I swear I almost tugged your ear off.”

Loki scoots farther back to allow Thor room to gather between his thighs. He rests his weight atop Loki and Loki arches into it, thrusting against his stomach. “You sighed that night, when I came back. And Fandral. He saw me leave the room. He looked horrified.”

Thor shakes his head and huffs a laugh. It’s cut short on a groan when Loki wraps his fist around him.

“Do you remember what I taste like, Thor?” Loki asks, brave in the dark and with Thor’s voice ruined for him.

Thor presses a lace of kisses around his throat and whispers, “Yes, yes. You tasted so good, so—good…”

Thor manages a finger between Loki’s legs, a firm press of his index, and then Loki is arching up, wetting their stomachs.

Thor isn’t far behind, and this time his teeth sink into Loki’s neck and it’s a feeling Loki wants again, and again.

\--

Loki wakes up first. Thor is asleep beside him, sandwiched between Loki and the wall. They’re both still naked with dried spunk on their chests. He pulls on his underwear and one of Thor’s shirts and throws a blanket over his brother gently.

They’re lucky.

He goes and washes up in the bathroom and when he returns, a wet rag for Thor, he sees he’s already awake.

“Brother, it’s too early.”

Loki smiles at Thor’s use of the word.

Thor seems shocked he let it slip but then relaxes when he sees Loki’s expression. He takes the rag gratefully and rubs at his stomach and chest, the head of his penis. He climbs back under the covers after throwing the rag in his laundry bin. Loki sits on his own bed and watches him.

They stare at each other. They don’t say anything.

A year.

They have a year to see what happens.

But when Loki gets out of the shower that night and sees Thor standing there, toothbrush in hand, he kisses Loki quickly. He does it again. Then he grins and proceeds to brush his teeth while Loki grabs his clothes on.

It’s a risky game they’ll be playing, but he thinks they’ll be okay.


End file.
